


Sand

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's missing something he's never known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2015. Hope you enjoy!

Luke kicked at the sand beneath his feet, wondering how it would feel to have something else to stand on instead. Biggs had sent another message to him, piggy-backed onto the monthly holo he sent to his father. Luke's was audio only, but it was enough to hear him.

Biggs hadn't said much of substance, but he always took the time to describe one of the planets he'd visited or heard about. This occasion it was a water planet, far further coreward than any other Biggs had visited. He'd described the warmth of the water, the way it lapped at his toes when he took off his boots and dipped his feet in. Luke had listened as Biggs' voice softened when he spoke about the small creatures he'd been able to see swimming close to the surface.

Luke had replayed the message three times, studying and remembering every nuance of both the words and the sound of his friend's voice. 

When he finally stepped outside, into the searing dry heat of Tatooine, unable to see anything except sand, he closed his eyes. He heard the message once more, inside his head, and imagined that he could feel water around him.

He felt an ache in his heart, unsure whether he was longing for a place he would likely never see, or whether he was simply missing his best friend. He wondered if maybe it was both.


End file.
